


El príncipe lascivo

by FabiiV



Series: Demonios y Vampiros [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Summary: Leo es un príncipe que escapa de su titulo.Ravi es un demonio solitario.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Demonios y Vampiros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753147
Kudos: 1





	1. Parte 1

Taekwoon jamás había desobedecido, pero ya no puede hacer lo que le dicen.

No eso.

No quiere.

No lo hará.

Había escapado del reino oscuro, de las órdenes, del matrimonio arreglado, de todo.

Sabía que lo estarían buscando así que armó una mochila con provisiones y se adentró al bosque. En las ciudades lo reconocerían por lo que optó por cruzar a tierras lejanas a través del bosque, es mala idea por los bandidos y animales salvajes, pero no tiene de otra. Además, sabe pelear y es considerado un vampiro muy fuerte.

Caminó por dos días seguidos, durmiendo dos noches antes de ser interceptado el tercer día. O más bien, él encontró algo. Bueno o malo, aún no sabe. La guía para llegar ahí fue un fuerte aroma a sangre, pensó en correr cuando lo vio, pero no pudo, el terror lo congeló por completo.

A sólo tres metros de él se encuentra un moustro, está de espaldas encorvado y devorando lo que parece un cuerpo, mide unos dos metros de alto y sus grandes alas de plumas negras bloquean la vista, pero la sangre salpicada, los sonidos de desmembramientos y mordidas hacen el trabajo por sí solo.

Taekwoon retrocede un paso y la criatura voltea hacia él, eso en definitiva cuenta como ver tu muerte.

La piel del moustro es azul oscuro, casi negra, sus ojos rojos, largos cabellos blancos, negras garras en vez de uñas, sangre en toda su boca, barbilla y manos. A pesar de verse así a Taekwoon no le parece tan aterrador. Quizás por esos tristes ojos, parecen pedir ayuda.

La criatura lo mira unos segundos antes de voltear y alejarse a pasos lentos, envolviéndose con sus enormes alas.

El vampiro lo sigue, por pura curiosidad. Después de una larga caminata de media hora llegan a una enorme casa cerca de un río. Taekwoon con duda y miedo entra a la casa, es casi toda de madera y muy acogedora. Sigue el rastro de la criatura hasta una habitación en donde ve una gran cama de mantas azules y a un guapo chico tendido sobre ella.

Es... ¿Un demonio?

Pensaba que de esos ya no había.

Él es guapo. Está de espaldas dejando apreciar su redondo trasero y ancha espalda, además, que su boca y manos estén llenas de sangre lo hace más atractivo para un vampiro. El chico duerme tranquilo así que Taekwoon recorre la casa y termina robando algo de comida de la heladera. Al parecer vive solo, pero no podía confiar en que no había otro demonio por ahí.

Sonríe y se acuesta en el sofá para descansar.

Un demonio. Un pura sangre. La raza madre. Como los Ángeles.

Éstas dos especies fueron las primeras, las únicas, y al mezclar sus razas tuvieron crías de aspectos diferentes, algunos tenían tendencias animales y a edad adulta podían cambiar de forma a la de un lobo. Otros tenían la tranquilidad y elegancia de un ángel, pero un instinto sangriento como un demonio. Los llamaron: hombres lobos y vampiros. Las mismas razas daban las mismas razas, pero dos razas daban una nueva. Aunque en algún momento el ADN dejaría de cambiar tanto y podría hasta volver a su origen.

Todos creen que ya no hay demonios, porque no se ve uno desde hace más de 300 años. Mientras que los Ángeles son la autoridad en los reinos más grandes, aunque pronto dejarán ese lugar para los vampiros.

Quizás en algún momento dos razas diferentes puedan dar vida a una pura: un ángel o un demonio.

**(...)**

Taekwoon despierta sobresaltado cuando algo frío y puntiagudo le aprieta el cuello. Jadea asustado y sin moverse ve al guapo hombre encima de él, con los cabellos blancos, ahora cortos, húmedos dándole un toque rudo al caer de forma desordenada contra su frente, la mirada escarlata intensa hace un hermoso juego junto a esos sensuales y esponjosos labios.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Esa voz gruesa hace recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda de Taekwoon. Si sus padres pudieran escuchar lo que piensan estarían como locos regañándolo por su depravación.

—¿Descansar? —la mano hace presión alrededor de su cuello, una amenaza que lo asusta un poco. El demonio se inclina sobre él, con su piel pálida y más ante el reflejo de la Luna que entra por la ventana _"¡Por favor! Está sin remera y las gotas de agua acarician ese definido torso, es tan perfecto"_ Taekwoon no puede bajar más la mirada porque el agarre en su cuello le impide hacerlo _"¿¡Y si está desnudo!?"_ —. Soy... soy Jung Taekwoon, príncipe de los vampiros del reino del Oeste —intenta intimidar ante su posición, pero el demonio sólo levanta una ceja. El rubio príncipe siente su pecho agitarse, el hombre sobre él es tan guapo a pesar de que lo está estrangulando—. Sólo lo vi comiendo... ¿Un ser vivo? Y lo seguí... —el demonio lo suelta y se levanta.

Taekwoon siente sus mejillas arder mientras ve al hombre, _"sí, está desnudo y tiene una polla muy bonita... grande... muy grande"_

—¿Quieres que te arranqué los ojos?

—No —responde enseguida llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza—, me gustan mis ojos.

—Entonces no mires —gruñe molesto el demonio volteando de camino a la habitación—. Y vete, no quiero tener a un estúpido príncipe que se pierde en el bosque e invade propiedades.

_"Bonito trasero"_ piensa Taekwoon siguiendo con la mirada al demonio. Tiene dos grandes tatuajes en la espalda, que representan sus alas _"hermoso"_. Entonces procesa lo escuchado y frunce el ceño.

—¿Me llamaste estúpido?

—Y debo agregar: lento.

El príncipe jadea disgustado y sorprendido. Se pone de pie y camina hasta estar en la habitación, ahí ve al otro terminando de abrochar su pantalón.

—¿Quién te crees?

—¿Tú quién te crees para entrar así a mi casa? —El demonio voltea y toma la toalla para secar sus cabellos, se acerca al rubio, que no deja de verle el torso desnudo—. Además de estúpido y lento, eres un pervertido —las mejillas del vampiro se vuelven rojas.

—¡No soy un pervertido! Soy un príncipe, estoy sobre ti y me debes respeto.

El guapo demonio sonríe viéndose aún más ardiente, deja la toalla a un lado y en un rápido movimiento toma la muñeca del vampiro para lanzarlo a la cama. Taekwoon se queja por la acción y queda sin aliento cuando el sensual hombre se posiciona encima de él, tomándolo de las muñecas y sentándose sobre su cadera.

—Podría violarle ahora mismo y seguro lo disfrutarías —la sonrisa del demonio hace vibrar al cuerpo del rubio.

—Claro que no, te matarán si lo haces.

—No si luego te devoro, entonces te darán como desaparecido, su alteza —el de ojos rojos se divierte mucho mientras mueve sus caderas contra las del otro y baja para pasar su lengua por el cuello del lindo vampiro—. Ni siquiera te resistes, eres todo un adolescente hormonal —esa voz contra su oreja lo paraliza, Taekwoon se siente asustado y excitado a la vez, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos.

El demonio se levanta y ríe mientras se coloca una camisa.

—¿Vas a comerme?

—No como niños.

—No soy un niño, tengo 32 años —Taekwoon habla con seriedad y orgullo al ponerse de pie, el demonio le mira de pies a cabeza y levanta una mano para palmearle la cabeza.

—Felicidades, eres todo un bebé grande.

—Vamos, te ves de mi edad.

El demonio sólo se ríe y camina a la cocina, el príncipe le sigue de cerca.

—Tengo 368 años —el demonio comienza a prepararse algo mientras Taekwoon queda paralizado.

—No es posible.

—Sí, lo es.

—Bueno, como digas —el príncipe decide seguir el juego, porque no le cree para nada. Los vampiros promedios viven entre 150 y 200 años, pero más de 300 eso sí es una locura, ni los Ángeles, que son sus superiores, viven tanto— ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Taekwoon.

—Lo sé, príncipe de los vampiros —se burla el demonio mirando al chico, que queda rojo y eso lo hace soltar una carcajada—. Soy Wonsik, su majestad —hace una reverencia llevándose la mano al corazón y la otra a la espalda.

—¿Te estás burlando?

—Desde el comienzo.

—Maldito.

La molestia de Taekwoon divierte a Wonsik, que manda su flequillo hacia atrás y mira al chico.

—No me molesta que estés como un bebé curioso, pero podrías bañarte y así quitar ese horrible olor sobre ti.

La expresión del rubio se contrae con disgusto ante las palabras del otro, lanza un par de reclamos principescos antes de robar algunas toallas del demonio y entrar al baño. Al salir con sólo una toalla en su cadera se encoge por el frío de la noche, estar rodeado de naturaleza hace el clima así. Taekwoon se encuentra con una rica cena en el comedor.

—¿De dónde sacas todo esto?

—De la ciudad, obvio —Wonsik levanta una ceja y rueda los ojos—, pregunta estúpida, de un chico estúpido.

—¡Soy tu superior!

—Sólo eres un bebé.

—Podrían cortarte la cabeza por esto.

—¿Por decir que eres un bebé?

Taekwoon queda rojo de ira. Odia la actitud de ese ardiente demonio. En un movimiento rápido y preciso intenta golpear a Wonsik, pero en segundos se ve acorralado contra la pared más cercana, uno de sus brazos se dobla sobre su espalda y el otro es apretado contra la pared, al igual que una de sus mejillas.

—Suéltame.

—¿Ibas a golpearme?

—No —un susurro tembloroso sale cuando Wonsik se apoya contra su cuerpo—, quizás... —suspira aliviado al ser libre e intenta alejarse de la pared, pero dos grandes manos con garras afiladas lo toman de la cadera. Jadea sorprendido al darse cuenta de que cayó su toalla. ¡Está desnudo!

—Ahora hueles muy bien —la punta de la nariz de Wonsik recorre el hombro de Taekwoon hasta llegar a su cuello donde posa sus labios dejando cálidos besos—. Podría olvidar lo que acabo de preparar y comerte en su lugar —el tono sensual y voz grave hace estremecer al príncipe. _"¿Cómo puede ser tan provocador? Tan sexy"_ suelta un gemido y eso le gana una presión contra la pared y una mordida en la nuca, que lo hace jadear complacido.

¿A qué se refiere con comer? ¿Wonsik lo comerá de a trozos como un caníbal o lo follara hasta hacerle olvidar su nombre? No le importaría si decide lo último. ¡Que no! ¡No! Él es un príncipe, alguien de clase alta y diplomático que no... ¡Por todos los cielos! Esta fregando su trasero contra el bulto de la entrepierna del demonio! ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales reales Taekwoon?

—Tú lo quieres más que yo, bebé, eres lascivo.

Wonsik se burla de él, le hace dar media vuelta para verle al rostro y poder darle un beso cerca de los labios antes de alejarse.

Taekwoon parece transportarse a la habitación de tan rápido que va, con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo caliente se coloca lo primero que encuentra mientras insulta por lo bajo al demonio.

Comieron en silencio por 5 minutos antes de que el príncipe arrasara con sus preguntas. A Wonsik no le molestó, prefería el silencio sí, pero eso no parecía algo que Taekwoon entendiera. Por la noche, después de mil argumentos principescos el menor se quedó con la cama. Horas más tarde, Wonsik despertó de su sueño para intentar ahogar al príncipe cuando lo escucho hablar solo.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a ahogarme con una almohada!? —Taekwoon golpea al demonio con la misma 'arma' con la que intento matarlo—. ¿Qué no sabes quién soy? ¡Soy un príncipe, maldita sea!

—¡Cállate! Ni siquiera cuando duermes te callas —explota Wonsik sacando sus alas negras y garras sin darse cuenta—. ¡Invades mi espacio, comes mi comida, usas mi ropa sin permiso, taladras mis oídos con tus argumentos reales! —la atmósfera se vuelve pesada. Al sentir el peligro, Taekwoon salta de la cama y retrocede hasta estar en la esquina entre la pared y el armario. Wonsik ve la mirada de miedo que el otro le muestra así que se calma dándose cuenta del cambio en sus manos y espalda—. Lo siento, sólo estoy cansado —baja la mirada y a pasos apresurados sale de la casa.

Taekwoon sigue al demonio viendo cómo cambia totalmente de forma, despliega sus alas, pega un gran salto para impulsarse y volar, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

**(...)**

Wonsik vuelve a la mañana siguiente, entra a su casa y encuentra al vampiro en la cocina, suspira cansado e ignora la mirada de culpa que le entrega el chico.

—Quise hacer el desayuno —guarda silencio Taekwoon bajando la mirada—, pero no se hacerlo.

—Pensé que ya no estarías aquí —la voz cansada y casi molesta de Wonsik hace sentir aún peor al vampiro—. Vete y no hagas ruido —camina hasta su cama y se tira ahí—. Mierda. Mi almohada huele a bebé —chilla como si fuera a llorar, pero no hace ningún moviendo para cambiar eso.

Taekwoon lo sigue para contradecir, pero al ver el rostro pacífico del otro decide callarse y hacer el menor ruido posible. Al final come algo de fruta y acuesta en el sofá mirando el techo. No tiene a donde ir, ni siquiera sabe dónde está. No quiere volver a casa. Y el demonio no lo quiere ahí, quizás puedan hacer un trato o algo así, ofrecer su cuerpo, que eso no le molestaría, ser usado por un chico ardiente como ese. Lo hace suspirar de sólo pensarlo.

—¿No tienes a alguien más a quién molestar?

La furiosa voz de Wonsik casi hace saltar a Taekwoon del susto. El rubio se incorpora del sillón para ver al demonio que ¡está desnudo otra vez! Lleva sólo una toalla en el hombro dejando todo su increíble cuerpo a la vista. Taekwoon traga saliva y recorre con la mirada cada curva, músculo, ese glorioso pedazo de carne que cuelga entre sus piernas. De pronto su rostro voltea a un costado y su mejilla comienza a arder, no precisamente por vergüenza.

—¿Me pegaste? —pregunta mirando al demonio, se lleva una mano a la mejilla mientras se levanta.

—Sí, estabas viéndome.

—¡No es para que me pegues!

—También fue por allanar mi casa.

Wonsik se encoge de hombros y entra al baño, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el vampiro, sólo espera que se vaya, pero pasan las horas y llega la noche dejando al príncipe ahí, en su casa.

—Wonsik ¿Por qué estabas comiendo a un hombre?

El demonio deja de picar las verduras al oír esa pregunta, voltea y mira con seriedad al chico sentado en el comedor, él se ve tierno y puro con los cabellos rubios, piel blanca y pijama celeste. Su pijama.

—¿Su majestad no estudia esas cosas?

—Sí, pero no creí que existieras y sin embargo estás aquí, ¿Hay más demonios?

—Devoro los corazones de los seres que no lo usan —Wonsik vuelve a agarrar el cuchillo y sigue picando las verduras—. Una vez al mes, los demonios salen a cazar corazones podridos de asesinos, violadores, ladrones, psicópatas, mentirosos —tira todo en la olla, que está en el fuego, muchas de las cosas ahí funcionan con magia, Wonsik no posee magia, pero si tiene amigos que lo hacen. Todo se ve muy moderno y limpio, su casa está aislada de toda señal o conexión, pero funciona el fuego y agua, hasta la electricidad gracias a la magia—. Hay más demonios, muchos más, pero como somos peligrosos preferimos estar aislados.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me gusta estar aquí.

—Es por ustedes que prevalece la paz —no es una pregunta. Los demonios devoran a los malos y por eso el mundo es un lugar mejor. Wonsik escucha la risa del vampiro así que voltea a verle— ¿Es verdad que son los mejores en la cama?

—¿Por qué un bebé quiere saber eso?

—Lo escuche de mi abuela, ella es un ángel y estuvo con un demonio.

—Tu abuela es sabia, pero primero aprende a usar un lavarropas, inútil —contesta divertido Wonsik, le encanta molestar al demonio.

—¡No soy inútil! —el gran puchero del rubio sólo hace reír al demonio—. Eres un idiota y un maltratador.

—Tú eres un principe lascivo e inútil.

—Te odio.

—Que grosero, bebé malcriado.

—¡No soy un bebé! Maldita sea, Wonsik.


	2. Parte 2

—¿Sabes que te están buscando en la ciudad? —Wonsik acaricia los cabellos rubios del príncipe, que descansa acurrucado en su pecho.

—Sí, lo suponía —responde adormilado Taekwoon, disfruta de las caricias del demonio, de su aroma a jabón de la ducha que acaban de tomar.

El vampiro está hace 2 semanas en casa del demonio y aunque al comienzo se llevaron muy mal con el pasar de los días pudieron convivir. Entonces ésta noche por fin decidieron dormir juntos, fue algo sin palabras, Taekwoon sólo se acurruco al costado de Wonsik, y luego éste le atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo.

A lo largo de la semana, Wonsik le estuvo enseñando cosas al príncipe como; cocinar y lavar. Todo funciona con magia por lo que es algo diferente, pero aun así puede enseñarle al príncipe lo básico. Además, va por suministros a la ciudad, en donde la desaparición de Jung Taekwoon es tendencia.

—Debes irte.

—No quiero.

Taekwoon jamás estuvo tan relajado como ahora, le gusta mucho la vida que lleva el demonio, quien es un poco raro a veces y supone que es por estar tanto tiempo solo, algo que él puede cambiar si Wonsik se lo permite. Su brazo por encima del torso del mayor se estira y aprieta.

—De todas formas te encontrarán, yo les diré dónde estás.

Wonsik sólo bromea, pero la mirada sería que le muestra Taekwoon lo hace querer retratarse. El rubio se sienta a horcajadas sobre su pelvis y comienza a desprender uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

—No lo harás —Taekwoon sonríe travieso, termina con el último botón de Wonsik y abre la camisa, apoya sus manos sobre el pecho y baja brindando suaves caricias con sus manos—. Me quieres aquí.

—¿Por qué te querría aquí? —el demonio detiene las manos que llegan al borde de su pantalón, es serio a pesar de la lujuriosa mirada que lleva en sus ojos—. No sabes hacer nada bien.

Taekwoon suelta una corta risa y enseguida se quita la remera, dejándola en el suelo, alborota un poco sus cabellos rubios y se muerde el labio mientras guía las manos del mayor a sus muslos.

—Estoy aprendiendo gracias a ti, maestro —usa un tono suave y dulce para provocar a su demonio, Wonsik parece contener la respiración y eso es victoria para Taekwoon, lo siente subir las manos y acariciar su blanca piel expuesta—. ¿Lo hago bien?

Mientras que el demonio tiene músculos firmes y piel dañada por peleas, el vampiro es suave y tierno al tacto, sin ninguna mancha o imperfección, además de algún lunar por ahí y por allá que lo hacen aún más perfecto.

—¿No te estás presionando a esto?

—No —Taekwoon niega mientras se encorva y lleva ambas manos a las mejillas del mayor, une con suavidad sus labios en un dulce beso—, nací para ser llevado al límite.

—Luego no te arrepientas.

—Nunca.

Wonsik toma las caderas del menor y lo hace voltear, dejándolo debajo de él, presiona contra el colchón cuando sus bocas se encuentran en un apasionado beso.

El resto de la noche, se pasan entre roces, caricias y besos. Llenan de jadeos, gemidos y maldiciones la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Taekwoon despierta adolorido y Wonsik de lo más relajado, el menor se coloca una camisa grande del mayor y entra al baño para lavar su cara. Aún le parece raro que todo funcione con magia, el grifo no tiene una cañería pero sale agua pura y cristalina. El mayor va a la cocina a preparar la masa para los panqueques y pone a calentar agua.

Minutos después, Taekwoon, sale del baño, con los cabellos húmedos por la rápida ducha que tomó, lleva sólo esa tentadora camisa que apenas oculta sus partes privadas. El demonio le mira de reojo cuando se para a su lado y le acerca la taza de café recién hecha, antes hubiera dicho que se lo haga él solo pero hoy quiere consentirlo.

—Gracias —sonríe Taekwoon llevando la taza a sus labios y probando unos tragos, sabe justo como le gusta, Wonsik realmente lo quiere o no sería tan observador y atento con pequeños detalles como estos.

—Voy a ducharme, no lo quemes —se burla con lo último viendo el adorable puchero del vampiro, recordándole las primeras veces que cocino y casi prende fuego la cocina.

Wonsik termina con su taza de café y voltea para irse, pero Taekwoon lo detiene agarrándolo de los brazos.

—Buenos días —saluda antes de acercar su rostro y unir sus labios, es un beso dulce al comienzo, pero el demonio lo profundiza, toma de las caderas al vampiro y lo pega a su cuerpo.

—Buenos días —sonríe Wonsik antes de volver a juntar sus bocas. Complacido y encantado, Taekwoon, rodea el cuello de su chico con ambos brazos, siente unas manos en su trasero por lo que se separa y lo golpea en el pecho.

—Ya vete.

Taekwoon sonríe contagiado por la risa de su ardiente demonio, que voltea y camina al baño dejando a la vista su redondo trasero. Siempre está desnudo por las mañanas, o en general al despertar y aunque el vampiro lo comió con la mirada todas las veces Wonsik no se vistió hasta terminar su primera taza de café. Y Taekwoon lo disfruto imaginando como sería tener ese gran pene dentro de él llevándolo al límite, hacerlo fundirse en placer. La imaginación le quedó corta porque fue diez veces mejor.

**(...)**

A veces por las noches iban al centro del bosque y en silencio se reunían para ver como las criaturas mágicas salían y danzaban, creando bellos colores y conjunto de luces. Son tan pequeñas y con formas extrañas, algunas son como bolas de algodón y otras parecen estrellas.

Wonsik se convierte a su forma demoníaca y se sienta contra un árbol, con las alas creando un caparazón a su alrededor para ocultar un poco a Taekwoon, que se sienta entre sus piernas separadas y flexionadas. Las criaturas del bosque son muy tímidas ante los desconocidos, están acostumbradas al demonio y ya han visto al vampiro oculto ante la presencia de él, pero si el demonio lo trae es porque no es peligroso.

Una de las diminutas hadas se posa sobre la palma de Wonsik, ella brilla de un intento rosa y parece echa de cristal. Taekwoon se maravilla ante tal hermosura, pero no se anima a hacer ningún movimiento, sabe que ellas le temen.

—Puedes tenerla —susurra Wonsik en su oído, voltea un poco el rostro para verle. Aún no se acostumbra a la apariencia azul de Wonsik, pero a cada segundo que lo ve le gusta más. Siente como su mano es acariciada por los largos dedos y afiladas garras de su chico, con cuidado levanta su mano hacia el hada, que ve la palma del vampiro cerca y vuela hacia ella, tomando en un abrazo el pulgar del chico. Taekwoon jadea de sorpresa y emoción. El toque es como una brisa ligera. Teme hacer un movimiento porque podría lastimarla o asustarla.

Wonsik observa en silencio, con una sonrisa en los labios. Jamás pensó que un vampiro podría traerle tanta felicidad.

**(...)**

Una semana más paso y Wonsik desapareció una noche, volvió casi cuando salía el sol. Su boca y manos cubiertas de sangre, como la primera vez que se vieron.

Taekwoon lo entiende, el demonio necesita hacer eso, como él necesita de sangre para vivir, cada tres días necesita beber sangre y por eso Wonsik siempre le consigue sangre fresca del mercado.

El vampiro deja que, el aún transformado demonio, se acueste a su lado, lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y no le importa la sangre contra su boca o las garras frías a los costados de su cadera. Sabe que Wonsik no está en todos sus sentidos porque los toques no son gentiles, el calor no es el mismo y ni siquiera hay preparación cuando entra en él. Wonsik es más grande en su transformación, más alto, más fuerte y hace gritar a Taekwoon en cada embestida. Es duro, preciso y rápido volviendo al vampiro un lío de gemidos y jadeos desesperados. El menor grita el nombre de su amante y en venganza le estira fuerte de los largos cabellos blancos. Taekwoon recibe todo de Wonsik, porque sabe que sigue siendo él a pesar de estar en ese trance, lo tiene claro porque mientras lo folla llama a su nombre una y otra vez, viéndole con ojos perdidos, que al final se llenan de lágrimas y Taekwoon lo besa, limpiando con sus finos dedos cada lágrima.

Al despertar, Wonsik no para de disculparse y Taekwoon enseguida se cansa de decirle que no importa, que está bien.

Por la noche se niega a dormir en la misma cama.

—¿Quién es ahora el bebé?

—Tú sigues siendo el bebé... bien lascivo —la respuesta tranquila de Wonsik molesta un poco a Taekwoon— ¿No ves lo grave de la situación? Yo te forcé e hice daño.

Por quinta vez en menos de 12 horas lágrimas caen de los ojos del demonio. Taekwoon rueda los ojos y empuja al mayor a la cama, ambos se sientan uno al lado del otro, mirándose a los ojos.

—Primero: no me forzaste. Y segundo: no soy una niña frágil que puedes romper, soy un vampiro fuerte que sabe defenderse —golpea a Wonsik en la cabeza y le estira de los cabellos, ahora cortos—. Si no lo hubiera querido habría luchado.

—¿Y si algún día...

—¡Cállate! Siempre preguntando y quejándote —interrumpe molesto el menor, siendo el dramático que es, vuelve a golpea a Wonsik, que apenas siente el daño contra su cuello y pecho.

—Tú te quejas todo el tiempo.

—Yo soy el príncipe.

El demonio abraza a su vampiro.

—¿Su majestad, aceptas ser mi príncipe?

—¿Sólo tuyo?

—Sí.

—Lo pensaré.

Ante esa respuesta con fingido desinterés Wonsik sólo sonríe y esparce besos por el rostro de Taekwoon, que no puede evitar ríe y dejarse querer por su demonio.

—Mi príncipe lujurioso.

**(...)**

Pasaron varios días. Taekwoon quiso ir con Wonsik a la ciudad así que utilizó un velo para que tapara su rostro. Nadie lo reconoció y hacer las compras nunca fue más divertido.

Wonsik es un cazador, caza animales y los intercambia por dinero. Normalmente caza junto a otros dos demonios, amigos, casi familia, luego van a casa del mago y él triplica el dinero haciendo suficiente para todos.

Una noche, Wonsik despierta sobresaltado. Asimila su entorno: está acostado, abrazando por la cintura a Taekwoon, que está de espaldas a él durmiendo de lo más tranquilo.

—Despierta —habla al sentarse y remover el hombro del rubio, sale de la cama y busca su ropa esparcida en el suelo para colocársela—. Taekwoon —vuelve a llamarle quitándole la almohada y así hacer rebotar la cabeza del hombre despertándolo.

—¿Ya es de día?

—No —Wonsik le tira sus prendas sin mirarle—. Siento diferentes olores acercarse, casi todos huelen a perro —arruga la nariz y mueve la cortina de la ventana dejando entrar más luz natural.

—¿Y qué?

—Son muchos, 15, creo —mira al príncipe que con movimientos lentos se coloca la remera—. Creo que vienen por ti —eso parece despertar del todo a Taekwoon, que enseguida salta de la cama y se coloca el pantalón.

—No —Taekwoon bosteza y rodea con sus brazos a Wonsik—, debieron darme por muerto, ya paso más de un mes —le da un beso en el cuello sintiendo como su demonio va relajándose.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Pero no es así, cuando los lobos y vampiros se detienen frente a la casa de Wonsik, éste sale a enfrentarlos. Uniformados y molestos, sí, están buscando al príncipe, los lobos rastrearon el aroma hasta ahí y el demonio no sabe si negar la existencia de Taekwoon o decir la verdad, pero antes de que pueda decir algo los hombres lobos huelen la esencia de Taekwoon sobre él y las acusaciones comienzan, entre gritos atacan a Wonsik, que al intentar defenderse se convierte a su estado de demonio asustando a algunos, aun así los hombres lobos no retroceden y lo atacan, son más grandes que el demonio, pero éste es más ágil y logra devolver cada golpe, mordisco y herida a los cinco lobos.

Los vampiros por otro lado sacan a Taekwoon de la saca, diciéndole que estará bien y que lo llevarán con su familia. Éste ve la pelea e intenta detenerlo, pero los vampiros no lo escuchan, nunca lo hacen, su voz de realeza nunca le sirvió de nada, por lo que usa la fuerza bruta para acercarse a Wonsik, quien sangra y se tambalea mientras sigue devolviendo cada ataque. Entre golpes el príncipe logra acercarse al demonio, que empuja con sus alas a un lobo y se acerca a su amante, ambos extienden las manos cuando otro lobo se abalanza sobre Wonsik arrastrándolo por el suelo al morder con dureza su hombro derecho.

—¡No! ¡Suéltalo! —los ojos de Taekwoon se vuelven rojos llenos de ira mientras avanza hacia el hombre lobo cuando dos guardias vampiros lo toman de los brazos.

El príncipe lucha por ser liberado y lo consigue con un par de fuertes golpes, pero un golpe en la cabeza lo manda al suelo. Está inconsciente cuando vuelven a agarrarlo para llevarlo a casa, no lucha porque está aturdido y cae al suelo cuando siente que es liberado.

Wonsik vio como golpearon a su chico, a su bebé grande, su amante, y perdió totalmente la razón, vio rojo intenso y no midió sus acciones. Minutos más tarde, siguió viendo rojo a pesar de estar quieto, sus manos rojas, el suelo y los cuerpos inmóviles a su alrededor.

Taekwoon no podía creer lo que veía, rojo, todo rojo por la sangre que brota de los diferentes cuerpos. Todos atravesados por las garras del demonio, ese que tanto quiere, él que ahora lo mira y se acerca. Sin darse cuenta el vampiro retrocede, asustado, horrorizado. Wonsik se detiene sin cambiar a su forma normal, sonríe y extiende su mano hacia Taekwoon, pero éste niega temblando de pies a cabeza, viéndolo con ojos grandes llenos de puro terror.

—Vamos —insiste Wonsik aun mirando a los ojos del vampiro y con la palma extendida hacia él—. Aquí ya no es seguro.

Taekwoon lo escucha, pero ve a su alrededor y todo está muerto, sangre regada de los cuerpos, lobos y vampiros, nadie quedó vivo, todos muertos por las manos del hombre que está frente a él. Sabe que Wonsik es un asesino, pero verlo asesinar es diferente.

—No —susurra retrocediendo, no mira a Wonsik.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo? —la mano cae igual que su estado de ánimo, el príncipe le mira queriendo decir algo, pero nada sale de entre esos labios—, está bien, puedes volver a casa, tu reino te espera —su corazón se encoge, duele un montón mientras entra a su hogar volviendo a su forma normal. Deberá mudarse ahora que saben dónde vive, no tardarán mucho en encontrar todos esos cuerpos.

Taekwoon parpadea confundido, no quiere volver a casa, ni menos ahora que está siendo tan feliz junto a Wonsik, pero le da miedo. Su cuerpo está paralizado de terror. Tiene que elegir y rápido.

Wonsik entra al baño para limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo, se quita la remera cuando los pasos de Taekwoon lo hacen voltear, lo enfrenta encontrándose con esos plateados ojos asustados, está por decir algo cuando finos dedos acunan sus mejillas ensangrentadas y dulces labios chocan con los suyos. Taekwoon lo besa con cariño a pesar de que está cubierto de sangre ajena. Wonsik cierra los ojos y corresponde al beso, la lengua del vampiro sale y recorre su barbilla, su mejilla y vuelve a sus labios haciendo un beso profundo con gusto a sangre.

—No me importa —dice Taekwoon una vez que se separa, ahora con la barbilla y nariz manchada de sangre. Sus ojos brillan de forma cálida al ver los del demonio—, no me importa como seas o lo que hagas, quiero estar contigo y si para eso tengo que volverme un asesino, un maleante o cualquier otra cosa lo haré.

Está demente al decir eso, lo sabe, también sus acciones están locas y fueras de lugar, pero no le importa, ¿Dejará una vida de lujos para estar con un demonio asesino? Sí, lo hará. Y le da igual si está bien o está mal.

—¿Estás seguro? —Wonsik sonríe feliz, pero un poco angustiado, Taekwoon asiente y rodea su cuello para volver a juntar sus bocas—. Estoy impregnado de ti —confiesa acariciando una mejilla del rubio, llenándola de sangre, que a ninguno de los dos le importa—, como un lobo alfa hacia su omega, estoy ligado a ti de por vida, tenías que saberlo, lo sé, pero no quería atarte a mí por algo como eso —sonríe al escuchar la suave risa de su bebé.

—¿Quieres morderme también como un lobo?

La sonrisa perversa del menor hace reír a Wonsik, que le toma del trasero y por instinto Taekwoon salta rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de su amante. De nuevo sus bocas se juntan, el beso es salvaje, brusco. El rubio ahoga un gemido cuando es aplastado contra la pared, sus dedos estiran los cabellos plateados de Wonsik y un jadeo se escapa rompiendo el beso.

—Quiero hacerlo, si su majestad lo permite.

—¡Sí! Sí, muérdeme, cómeme, devora mi corazón —por cada palabra un beso. Ambos sonríen y se miran a los ojos, Taekwoon lo dice pero sabe que Wonsik sería incapaz de hacerle daño, si lo comerá de forma sexual y ardiente. Lo hará querer ser devorado—. Soy todo tuyo, hazme lo que quieras —lame el labio inferior de Wonsik, provocándolo, sonríe al escuchar un gruñido y como su trasero es apretado. Jadea complacido cuando algo firme hace fricción contra su miembro.

Minutos más tardes, con los cuerpos mojados por la ducha, rozando la caliente piel uno al otro. El vampiro sentado al borde de la bañera con el demonio entre sus piernas, intercambiando besos y caricias. Taekwoon clava sus dientes en el cuello de su demonio, que jadea y sigue moviendo sus caderas, embistiendo la sobre estimulada entrada. El rubio gime cuando su próstata es golpeada, lame la sangre que cae por el cuello de Wonsik y le estira de los cabellos, vuelve a clavar sus colmillos sobre el hombro esta vez. Sólo con sentir de nuevo esa dulce sangre contra su lengua llega, derramándose contra el firme abdomen de su amante, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su cuerpo convulsiona de puro placer, más porque en ningún momento Wonsik para sus movimientos, por lo que el vampiro tampoco aparta sus colmillos, es más, los clava más profundo rasgando un poco la piel. Taekwoon gime ahogado y se aferra con fuerza cuando Wonsik aumenta las penetraciones, sin tenerle piedad, obligándolo a apartar su boca y gemir alto, arquearse y volver a estar duro.

—Sí, Wonsik, así.... Más rápido, ahí, por favor, ¡Más! Más... Eres tan bueno, mi demonio, Sikkie~ ¡Sí! ¡Ahí! ¡Te amo! ¡Wonsik! ¡Te amo! Por favor...

Taekwoon lloriquea contra la oreja del demonio, volviéndolo loco con sus agonizantes pedidos, con sus gemidos y aullidos de puro placer. Siempre es escandaloso y más al tener relaciones. Wonsik lo ama.

La pared del baño parece vibrar, pero es sólo sus calientes cuerpos. El vampiro separa más las piernas y mueve las caderas a favor del aumento de calor, invitando al demonio a ser más bruscos, más frenético. A follarlo de la forma más salvaje y desenfrenada.

Wonsik también gime y jadea contra el hombro de su bebé. Maldice y golpea la pared al llegar a su orgasmo, se derrama dentro del rubio, que es duro, pero no por mucho cuando Wonsik le clava los colmillos en el cuello, sólo ese acto hacer llegar por segunda vez a Taekwoon.

Temblando por el éxtasis, Taekwoon ve como las alas se extienden en la espalda de su amante, tan hermosas, enseguida la piel se vuelve de un azul oscuro y el cabello plateado crece. El vampiro besa esa piel y la acaricia con sus dedos, pero maldice y se retuerce entre los brazos del mayor cuando el pene dentro suyo aumenta de tamaño y grosor, sacando un grito de su garganta, lo que aleta a Wonsik a salir de él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —sonríe suspirando de alivio, besa esos labios oscuros y prueba de su propia sangre en la lengua del otro—. Wonsik —recupera la calmada respiración mientras acaricia al mayor y conecta sus miradas.

—También te amo —confiesa y deja un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

Cuando Taekwoon abre los ojos la piel frente a él vuelve a ser clara. Sonríe y junta sus labios. Ya no le importa el color. Ama todas las formas y colores de Wonsik. Lo ama.

Ahora que ambos se mordieron y marcaron no podrán separarse y nadie podrá. La mordida de un vampiro es tan poderosa y significativa como la de un lobo alfa a su omega.

Ambos se pertenecen en cuerpo y alma.

Días después otros encuentran los cuerpos en el bosque, sólo eso, nada más que los cadáveres.

La casa de Wonsik fue transportada a otro lugar, lejos y a la vez más cerca de sus amigos.

El príncipe Jung Taekwoon de los vampiros fue visto otras veces a lo largo de los años, pero jamás capturado.

Otras historias dicen que en la colina del bosque, más allá el río viven los demonios, los padres de todos, pero nunca nadie se animó a averiguarlo y los valientes que si lo hicieron no volvieron.

Lo que sí es seguro es que por más de 100 años una pareja de vampiro y demonio vivieron muy felices.


End file.
